


In the Mood

by alleraseh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleraseh/pseuds/alleraseh
Summary: After a rough day at work, Eren needs to spend some quality time with Levi, his boyfriend. Preferably naked. (Basically just smut)





	In the Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for the title. I am so bad at coming with titles. Anyways, here's some smut!

“Levi!” Eren bellowed, kicking open the door to their apartment. He’d had a horrendous day at work, forced to deal with idiots all day, and he wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to his boyfriend and maybe have sex for an hour or five. But the apartment was dark and quiet, and as Eren tore off his shoes and button down, he realized that Levi was not within.

A note sat on the kitchen counter. Eren grabbed it and pressed it to his face, recognizing Levi’s small, messy chicken scratches. Gone out to get groceries, Eren deciphered.

“Dammit!” he whispered. That meant Levi wouldn’t be back for a while. He sometimes took over an hour to get groceries from the store five minutes from their apartment, wasting his life over which cut of meat he wanted or whether he wanted slightly green or slightly yellow bananas. The bastard meant to tease Eren, he knew, especially by leaving a note instead of texting him. Eren had just texted Levi before he left work about how terrible his day was and how much he wanted to race home—and then Levi decided to go grocery shopping. Surely the twenty eggplant and peach emojis had conveyed the depth of Eren’s need.

Eren texted Levi, “Pls get home as soon as possible. I am going to shrivel up and die here.”

Ten minutes later, Eren got from Levi a, “K.”

Is he mad at me? Eren wondered, flopping shirtless onto the couch. (He wanted to waste as little time as possible getting undressed when Levi got home.) Levi’s laptop lay partially closed on the coffee table. Eren flipped it open and slapped the space bar, turning it on. Lucky him that Levi never bothered to put a password on his laptop. It immediately opened to a doujinshi of an anime Levi was obsessed with. Eren texted Levi again with, “If you don’t get back soon I am going to send a link to this doujin to everyone at your office from your email.”

Not even five seconds later, Levi sent, “I will kill you.”

Eren considered putting on a porno before Levi came home. That way, Levi would walk in, see Eren undressed and panting, and Eren wouldn’t let him lay a finger on him—no, no, no need to torture himself as well.

He perked up at the sound of a key in the lock. Levi pushed through the door with several bags of groceries. He breezed right by Eren without so much as a hello, dumping the bags on the counter.

“Uh, excuse me, Levi,” Eren said. He held the laptop up, displaying a very explicit page of the doujin. “Every time I ask you if you still read these, you say you don’t.”

Levi’s ears turned pink. “I don’t read them that often.”

Eren sighed. “Am I not good enough for you?” he bemoaned, flopping dramatically on the couch.

Levi folded his arms, what Eren recognized as a defense mechanism against embarrassment. “I’m home more than you are,” he muttered. “So sometimes I need to . . . take care of things alone.”

“Why did you decide to get groceries when I told you explicitly how dire my situation is?” Eren accused, running a hand down his chest as though Levi wouldn’t have noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

Levi’s eyes followed his hand for a bit before snapping back to his face. The pink hadn’t faded from his ears. “Well, you take forever to finish and I didn’t want to forget about it. I needed scallions for dinner tonight.”

“Scallions!” Eren cried. Then the rest of Levi’s sentence hit his ears. “Would you rather me finish too quickly?”

“No,” Levi muttered, inching closer to the couch. Eren grabbed him around the waist and tugged him into his lap. Levi landed with a “humph.”

Eren dropped his face into Levi’s silky hair, sighing contentedly. “I missed you,” he murmured.

“You saw me this morning.”

“But I missed you.”

Finally being able to hold Levi erased his earlier, pent-up frustrations. He squeezed Levi lightly, liking how Levi fit into his arms. He would never get sick of holding him. Levi squirmed. “I think you just want to fuck me,” he said.

“That is my default state of existence, yes.” Eren brushed his nose against Levi’s, hoping for a kiss. They’d been together for almost three years now. Levi, despite the teasing, knew Eren loved him.

Levi sighed and loped his arms around Eren’s neck, finally allowing Eren to kiss him. Eren liked to start slow, liked to pepper kisses along Levi’s jawline and cheekbones before sliding his tongue into his mouth. Levi moaned a little and shifted, unintentionally rubbing his ass against Eren’s groin. Judging from how quickly Levi’s breathing picked up, Eren guessed that he’d wanted this just as much as he’d had.

Eren pulled away to admire Levi’s flushed cheeks and slightly parted, pink lips. “I don’t understand your obsession with yaoi, but I love you and respect you no matter what,” Eren said seriously in a sudden flood of emotion.

Levi pinched his arm. Eren yelped. “Way to ruin the mood,” Levi said. “And I’m not obsessed. I’m just . . . interested.”

Eren snorted, hooking his hands underneath Levi’s thighs and standing up with him. Levi flailed a little bit. He wasn’t a big fan of being carried—unless he was drunk—but Eren loved being able to carry Levi. Also, he knew Levi wouldn’t want to fuck on the couch.

“Wait, Eren!” Levi cried as he padded to the bedroom. “I have to put the scallions away!”

“The scallions can wait,” Eren growled. He laid Levi gently across the bed and hovered over him, pressing kisses to Levi’s jaw, his neck, his collarbones. He hastily undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it open, reveling in the smoothness of Levi’s chest and the hard muscles of his abdomen. Levi squirmed when Eren kissed down to his bellybutton, a bit ticklish.

“Eren,” he panted, trying to push Eren’s head where he wanted it. Eren’s own erection pressed against his jeans, but he could wait until Levi was satisfied.

He kissed Levi’s cock through his pants and Levi let out another soft moan, spiking Eren’s arousal. “Eren, please,” Levi murmured. Eren was always amazed how quickly Levi managed to lose himself whenever they made love.

“I know,” Eren answered. He attempted to undo the button on Levi’s pants with his teeth. Levi watched him while he tried unsuccessfully.

“You don’t attack it like you’re chomping a carrot, Eren,” Levi said, rolling his eyes. “Just use your fingers.”

“What are you talking about? I meant to do that.” Eren took Levi’s advice. Levi lifted his hips so Eren could slid his pants off of him. Levi’s underwear followed quickly, exposing his hard and leaking cock. Eren immediately kissed the tip while Levi groaned.

One of Eren’s hands slid down to grip his own cock while he worked Levi’s. Precum leaked onto his tongue, salty and tasting distinctly of Levi. Levi let out whimpers and moan, hands fisted in Eren’s hair, tugging, but not painfully.

Eren let Levi’s cock slid out of his mouth. “Okay?” he murmured.

“Yes, yes!”

He went down on Levi again, bringing both hands up to touch as much of Levi as he could, sliding his tongue down Levi’s length. He hollowed his cheeks and hummed, felt Levi’s hips buck and heard him shout, “Fuck!”

He bobbed his head, tugging at Levi’s balls and rolling them gently in his fingers, until Levi’s pushing at his hair became more insistent, and Eren released him with a pop. Eren stared up at Levi, his own cock straining almost painfully now. Levi’s flush had extended to his chest, his pants grown heavier, eyes lidded. “Gonna come,” Levi breathed. “Want you inside.”

Eren smiled, pushing himself up to give Levi a chaste kiss. Levi grimaced upon tasting himself. “Don’t worry, baby,” Eren said. “Lube?”

Levi rolled over to grab the lube and a condom from the dresser, giving Eren a spectacular view of his ass. Eren couldn’t resist palming it, even as Levi gave him a weak glare and tossed the lube at his face. Eren caught it and pressed a kiss right above Levi’s butt.

“You know, Levi,” Eren said, in his most breathless and seductive voice. He shimmied out of his jeans and underwear. “We could do this just like your doujins. I’ll push in with no condom and no lube.”

“Despite the fact that there’s nothing sexier than a bleeding asshole,” Levi said, “I think I’m going to have to pass.”

Levi’s eyes had drifted to Eren’s cock, curving hard towards his stomach, red and leaking. Levi reached out to stroke him, but Eren stopped him after a few strokes because he didn’t want this to be over too soon.

“How do you want to be?” Eren asked. “Back? Stomach?”

“On my back,” Levi said. “I want to see you.” He shifted so that his head was against the pillows, gripping underneath his knees to pull them up by his shoulders. Eren admired the sight of Levi preparing himself for him, his hole waiting for Eren’s cock.

First, Eren spread the lube on his fingers. He circled Levi’s hole, allowing Levi to tense up at the coldness before he relaxed, sighing against the pillows. Levi hooked a leg around Eren’s shoulders, tapping him with his foot. “Come on,” he muttered.

“Impatient,” Eren answered, finally sinking his finger in after a bit more teasing. He quickly added another one when Levi was ready, neither of them wanting to wait. He scissored his fingers, stretching Levi out before he hit his prostrate. Levi just barely maintained his grip on his left leg, allowing Eren to hold his other one up. His cock steadily leaked precum onto his stomach, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Good?” Eren asked.

“You know it is,” Levi groaned.

Eren grinned. He crooked his fingers and brushed against Levi’s prostrate. Levi’s whole body seized and he let out a choked gasp. Eren rubbed his fingers against Levi’s prostrate relentlessly, watching his face contort in pleasure. He added another finger almost without Levi noticing. He felt like he might be able to come just from watching Levi’s face.

“Eren!” Levi moaned. “Put it in!”

“Wait just a second!” Eren pulled his fingers out and hurriedly wiped his hand on the bedsheets, hoping Levi wouldn’t notice. From the stink eye he received, he guessed Levi did. He tore open the condom wrapper so energetically that he tore the condom itself, too.

“Dammit, Eren!” Levi said. “Do you know how many condoms we’ve lost because of you?”

“I haven’t been keeping track,” Eren muttered, leaning over Levi to grab another one. He squeezed Levi’s cock and Levi let out an undignified squeak.

Eren got the second condom on successfully and lined himself against Levi’s hole. Levi watched him with pupils blown wide, his nails digging into his own skin. When Eren started to push himself inside, Levi threw back his head and groaned.

“God, Eren, fuck!” Levi babbled, and Eren hadn’t even fucked him properly yet.

He pulled out a few times to put more lube on his cock, but finally seated himself inside Levi, panting from the effort. Levi’s tight heat squeezed around his cock, making his cock throb. Levi murmured nonsense to himself. Eren hooked Levi’s legs over his shoulders and began to fuck him, hips rocking back and forth, knocking the bed against the wall.

“Eren!” Levi said hoarsely.

Eren grunted, his thrusts pushing Levi up the bed, to the point where his head was in danger of smacking into the wall. “Harder!” Levi cried, and Eren obliged him, his hips smacking against Levi’s, the bedroom filled with moans and skin slapping against skin and the squeak of the bed. Levi tightened around Eren’s cock, nearly sending Eren over the edge just then. He gripped Levi’s thigh with his left hand, placing his right towards Levi’s head. Levi’s eyes had slipped shut, his mouth fallen open. His cock bobbed in time with Eren’s thrusts. His hand reach down to grip it. Eren slapped his hand away to grip Levi’s cock himself, sliding his hand up and down Levi’s length as he slammed his own cock into Levi’s prostrate. Levi let out a scream, tears gathering in his eyes. His ab muscles clenched and his legs shook on Eren’s shoulders. “Eren, Eren,” Levi called brokenly, his voice pitched higher than normal. Eren could only thrust into him faster, desperate to plunge his cock into that tight heat over and over again.

He felt Levi tense around him, even tighter than before, and before Levi could give him any warning, semen burst from his cock, spilling across Levi’s stomach and even hitting his chest. Levi shook and moaned, his entire body quivering as his cock emptied itself. Watching Levi orgasm only spurred Eren’s arousal and he let Levi’s legs fall from his shoulders to give him a break while Eren kept driving his cock into him. He gripped Levi’s thighs, probably wearing bruises into his skin, his own pleasure spiking higher and higher. Levi started to twitch from overstimulation, but urged Eren to keep going.

Eren dropped his head onto Levi’s shoulder, panting. Abruptly, Levi karate-chopped him in the temple. Eren huffed in surprise. “Come already!” Levi said. “I told you that you take forever!”

“I’m fucking trying,” Eren said, but Levi’s voice had the desired effect; in a few more thrusts, he came inside Levi, muscles quaking and shuddering. He pressed his forehead into Levi’s shoulder, biting lightly at the skin as he rolled his hips in a few more languid thrusts, riding out his orgasm.

He flopped on top of Levi, sighing happily. Levi grunted at the sudden increase of weight, pushing at his shoulder. Eren pulled out and tossed the condom into the trash. Levi opened and closed his eyes, struggling to stay awake. “Did this make your day better?” he asked, stretching his arms above his head.

“So much better,” Eren assured him, pressing a couple kisses to Levi’s mouth and cheeks. He got off the bed to lumber into the bathroom and returned with a washcloth. He wiped off Levi’s stomach, chest, and thighs. Levi grunted out his thanks, already half-asleep. Eren tossed the washcloth into the tub, even knowing that Levi would yell at him later for it. He arranged himself alongside Levi on the bed, pulling Levi into his arms and tucking his head under his chin. Levi hummed appreciatively and pressed a kiss to the hollow of Eren’s throat. Eren felt himself drifting off, warm and content.

In another moment, his arms were empty. “My scallions!” Levi gasped, and Eren watched him run, naked, out of the bedroom. Groaning, he pushed himself to his feet and followed Levi to the kitchen.

Eren crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “Do you really have to do that now?” he asked, amused and fond as he watched Levi frantically shove groceries into the fridge. “And did you have to buy that many scallions?” Levi removed four whole bushels from a bag.

“You know I like them, Eren,” Levi said seriously. Eren huffed his laughter.

“Is that a problem?” Levi asked. “The truth is, I like my shitty doujins and shitty scallions.”

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, Levi,” Eren said. He crossed the kitchen floor to wrap his arms around Levi and kiss him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Levi answered, voice soft, and Eren thought the day really had turned out rather well.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I like cheesy endings? lol
> 
> Thank you for reading my silly fic! If you want, come hang out with me on tumblr at erenthebestjaeger.tumblr.com!


End file.
